


Приди в мой сад

by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [5]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Холмс скучает в Сассексе без Уотсона
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Тексты R-NC [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Kudos: 4





	Приди в мой сад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sing Where We Kiss and Toy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553825) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



> название - строка из стихотворения Альфреда Теннисона "Приди в мой сад скорее, Мод"

Через три дня после того, как Уотсон уехал на неделю в Лондон, я обнаружил, что скучаю по нему в самое неподходящее время. Я обернулся было в гостиной, чтобы что-то ему сказать, но его кресло пустовало. Я чуть было не спросил, что он хочет на обед, когда вспомнил, что в кладовке лежат продукты на одного. Я снова совершенно забыл, каково это — жить без партнера.

Я строго наказал себе с пользой проводить время, в которое меня никто не отвлекает, и отправился к своим ульям. Чуть позже я запланировал совершить продолжительную прогулку по побережью. Мой милый Уотсон уже не отличался былой проворностью — нога после длительных нагрузок начинала сильно болеть. Однако упрямства ему было не занимать, поэтому он никогда не жаловался. Я боялся слишком сильно его напрягать, поэтому наши прогулки по необходимости отличались краткостью.

Солнце, находясь в самом зените, так и припекало, и я, дойдя до пасеки, вскоре избавился от пиджака. Шляпа с сеткой защищала мое лицо от пчел, а заодно и солнечных лучей, и я закатал рукава рубашки, рискуя заполучить укусы под отворотами перчаток. Впрочем, пчелы, деловито гудя в жарком, пропитанном цветочными ароматами воздухе поздней весны, встретили меня вполне доброжелательно — позволили аккуратно обследовать их улей и матку.

Когда с делами было покончено, я разложил пиджак на траве и уселся на него, глядя на море. Ветерок приятно овевал прохладой лицо и руки, запах луговых цветов заполнял все пространство вокруг. Я откинулся назад и улегся на траву, уставившись в безоблачное небо и думая об Уотсоне.

«Мы здесь совершенно одни, — услышал я мысленно его голос, — на много миль ни души».

Эта мысль меня возбудила. Ведь мы могли бы часами заниматься содомией на открытом воздухе — и никто бы не узнал и не вмешался. Какая великолепная идея: я не мог поверить, что она не пришла мне в голову раньше. Уотсон-то, возможно, об этом задумывался. Расстегнув пуговицы на брюках, я скользнул рукой внутрь и попытался представить себе, часто ли он размышлял на эту тему: как расстилает на траве одеяло и овладевает мной прямо здесь, на краю скалы, под палящим солнцем. Я рисовал в воображении веснушки на его загорелых плечах, ветерок в растрепавшихся волосах, пот, бегущий струйкой вдоль позвоночника. Мы бы ни на секунду не забывали, что находимся за пределами стен дома, и напоминали друг другу, что рискуем.

Я поймал почти все излившееся семя в подставленную ладонь и небрежно вытер о траву. Все еще чувствуя в теле приятную дрожь, я вновь застегнулся и, не открывая глаз, широко раскинул руки. Шум волн приятно убаюкивал, и через пять минут я уже спал.

Когда Уотсон вернулся в воскресенье, я объяснил ужасный солнечный ожог длительной прогулкой, которую так и не совершил. Он, конечно, принялся меня дразнить, но продолжалось это недолго.


End file.
